


Мечта

by Angulema



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннатар казался слишком хорошим, чтобы быть настоящим. Вероятно, Келебримбору стоило догадаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819866) by [gloriousmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousmonsters/pseuds/gloriousmonsters). 



> Огромадное спасибо Werekat за редактуру *__*
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Саурона

Оглядываясь назад, Келебримбор думал, что мог бы и догадаться: ведь тогда он был невыразимо счастлив, а счастье никогда не предназначалось для рода Феанора.

***

Каждый кузнец, каждый художник держит в уме образ своей величайшей работы. Обычно границы его размытые, нечеткие; иногда творец знает лишь форму или материалы, которые нужно использовать, — и больше ничего. Это туманная мечта, без конца манящая, обещающая стать величайшей работой, какую только может воплотить кузнец — но туман все никак не спадает.  
  
Келебримбор думал, что однажды сделает что-нибудь из митрила и красного золота. Это была тихая мечта, почти не влиявшая на каждодневную работу. Но когда в Эрегион пришел Аннатар, когда их взгляды впервые встретились, она расцвела вновь.  
  
Аннатар был похож на воплощение его мечты: митриловая кожа и золотые волосы, безумно напоминавшие о давней влюблённости, которую Келебримбор упустил, побоявшись признаться. Но когда на эти волосы струился вечерний свет, они отливали красным — будто в расплавленное золото подмешали медь. Келебримбор старался наблюдать исподтишка, но Аннатар, казалось, каждый раз замечал, и в его мудрых серых глазах блестело лишь легкое изумление, без упрека.  
  
— Ты хотел бы от меня дара, — сказал как-то Аннатар, когда они были одни. Келебримбор почти возразил, почти опроверг предположение, но Аннатар прижал палец к его губам: — Нет, драгоценнейший. Ты и так слишком во многом себе отказывал. Я Даритель, так позволь одарить тебя желанным…  
  
Реши Келебримбор, что Аннатар жалеет его или поступает так из неземного великодушия Майар, то не принял бы дара. Знай Келебримбор, кто такой Аннатар на самом деле, то никогда не позволил бы ему…  
  
Но это все было неважно. Он не знал, а Аннатар, казалось, увлёкся Келебримбором так же сильно, как и Келебримбор — им. Когда Аннатар жарко целовал его, пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы, когда восхитительно сладко терся бердами о его бедра, и Келебримбор не мог сдержать криков. Когда митриловая кожа горела под губами Келебримбора, и сильные руки отчаянно срывали с него одежду... Ничто не говорило о том, что Аннатар не чувствует того же, что и он сам.  
  
Ничто не указывало на его жестокость, когда позже он прижимал Келебримбора к себе, бормоча ему на ухо глупые нежности.  
  
Ничто не намекало на его неискренность, когда он говорил о своей любви в прохладе потаенных утренних часов.  
  
Ничто не могло разбить иллюзию, когда они лежали в постели, держась за руки.  
  
Когда он прижимался к Келебримбору после долгого дня в кузне, и его искусный рот на шее Келебримбора заставлял того задыхаться и вздыхать, когда он позволял Келебримбору притянуть себя ближе, когда он закрывал глаза и тихо, сладко стонал ему в губы — было не так уж сложно поверить, что он влюблен.

***

И всё же Келебримбору нельзя было в это верить.  
  
— Драгоценнейший, — выдохнул Саурон ему на ухо; нежное прикосновение к щеке показалось Келебримбору блаженством после изматывающей боли пыток, — не заставляй меня вновь причинять тебе боль. — Мягкие губы прошлись вдоль его ключицы. — Просто скажи мне, где кольца.  
  
Келебримбор не ответил.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — донесся шепот, жаркий и низкий, будто Саурон искренне делился тайной.  
  
Келебримбор рассмеялся было — но закашлялся, подавившись смехом.  
  
— Лжец.  
  
Теперь, после пыток, его голос стал очень похожим на голос отца; но подумать об этом как следует не было времени.  
  
— Как жаль, — ответил Саурон, и печаль в его голосе была такой, что Келебримбор почти поверил.


End file.
